


Stay

by sahbeL



Series: The Coffee Fix Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Clubbing, Coffee Shops, Derek Has Feelings, Derek-centric, Drunk Derek, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahbeL/pseuds/sahbeL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Saturday morning and Derek’s standing in the kitchen sipping his first coffee of the day. He’s watching the morning news when Cora strolls out of her bedroom, hair still bed-mussed and wearing a knowing grin on her face. </p><p>Derek tracks her with his eyes, coffee mug poised in front of his mouth. He’s seen that look before and it has never, ever, resulted in anything to his favour.</p><p>“What?” he questions, already wary. </p><p>-o-</p><p>Or: The one where they kinda don't plan on it, but Derek and Leslie's relationship levels up anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This series has become one epic Derek Hale fix-it, haha! What even...?!

It’s a Saturday morning and Derek’s standing in the kitchen sipping his first coffee of the day. He’s watching the morning news when Cora strolls out of her bedroom, hair still bed-mussed and wearing a knowing grin on her face.

Derek tracks her with his eyes, coffee mug poised in front of his mouth. He’s seen that look before and it has never, ever, resulted in anything to his favour.

“What?” he questions, already wary.

His sister skips, _skips,_ to the breakfast bar and drops into an empty barstool. She teases him by grinning even harder and dropping her chin into her hand.  

He mentally rifles through everything he’s ever done in the past month and tries again.

“What is it, Cora?”

She releases a deep, knowing smile and finally speaks.

“You’ll never guess where I was last night,” she singsongs with a teasing smile.

Derek raises an eyebrow at her, patiently waiting out his sister’s teasing. Even back when they were kids, he’d always won at this. Cora was always the less patient—more excited—of the two of them – always.

“Come on, you’re no fun. Guess!”

He rolls his eyes at her as he lowers his coffee onto the breakfast bar. “I don’t know, the movies?”

She shakes her head at him.

“I give up, come on, what’s this all about?”

His sister leans over and gestures for him to get closer. Derek humours her and takes a step forward, hands bracing himself against the bar as Cora cups a hand against her mouth and whispers to him playfully.

“I went dancing.”

He pulls back and looks at her with raised eyebrows. “Aannnd…what? You met someone?”

Her face falls with disbelief. “Seriously? Brother dearest, you are probably the densest person on earth. Did you _really_ think you could keep her from me?”

He takes a second to process her last few words until finally he connects the dots. _Oh, shit._

He knows the tips of his ears are as red as Rudolph’s nose by the way his sister giggles knowingly at him.

“I didn’t embarrass you, I promise,” she laughs.

He hangs his head in surrender as his thoughts flit from one possibility to the other of all the things that could’ve happened during an _unsupervised_ meeting between his sister and Leslie.

She leans forward a little more, elbows braced against the bar as she stares at him. “You should probably shower and change, though,” she suggests slowly.

“Wha—Why?” he starts.

Cora drops off the stool and heads back into her bedroom. “We’re meeting her for brunch!” She throws over her shoulder.

Derek groans a _dammit_ as he drags a hand over his face and uses his other hand to reach for his phone by the TV.

And finds a text already waiting for him.

**_Mexican on the corner of 5 th and Mason at 11 – which isn’t really brunch food, but Cora said so._ **

He’s about to text a quick reply when another message buzzes through.

**_Your sister is lovely by the way :)_ **

 

-o-

 

They get there with a few minutes to spare. Cora’s fussing over him and is a little bit agitated at being _almost_ late.

He tries to tell her that they’re fine – _it’s fine._ Tries to explain that Leslie’s usually still asleep at this hour of the morning and—oh god, what does it even mean that Leslie’s awake and coherent right now? And then Cora’s reaching up and brushing off some imaginary dust off his shoulder and fixing his shirt, and— _seriously?!_

“Cora, stop!” he exclaims, ducking his head away from the hand reaching for his hair.

“Come on, I just want you to look your best,” she retorts as she stills beside him. “I like this one,” she adds with a small smile.

He turns a curious look at her. “What exactly did you guys get up to last night?”

Her smile widens a little. “Girls night, brother – after she finished on the podium, of course – which, _hot!_ But that’s all you’ll ever know.”

“Watch it, sis. Pretty sure she doesn’t swing that way,” he replies. “And did you happen to discuss how long we’ve known each other for? Because if you did, you’d know that there’s no need for me to ‘look my best’,” he gripes conversationally.

Cora doesn’t get a chance to reply as the waitress signals them over to a table for four, by the window facing the street. Derek takes a seat facing the entrance to the diner.

“Yeah, I vaguely remember her telling me about you being a total creeper. Following her to work and stalking her at the coffee shop, and—oh my gosh! _That’s_ where you’ve been disappearing to every afternoon for the past eight months! I get it now—”

The rest of Cora’s soliloquy fades away as the bell on top of the diner door rings and Leslie comes through it.

Cora must hear the slight intake of his breath and the skip in his heartbeat, because she freezes in mid-sentence to study him with a happily surprised expression.

And there is—most definitely—something between this girl and himself, if the first time he sees her in a dress makes everything around him slow down. The sunlight seems to brighten in his eyes even as sound fades from his ears.

It’s red, with flowers on it; the skirt is swishing just above her knees. She’s got long black boots hugging her legs and a denim jacket slung over one arm; and Derek realises that they haven’t really gone to a lot of places that have required for her to dress up. And maybe he promises himself to change that someday.

Leslie pauses just inside the doorway to look around the diner. Their gazes clash just as she brings a hand up to brush a lock of pretty brown hair behind her ear. Derek straightens in his seat and sends her an apologetic smile as she starts making her way towards them.

Leslie is walking towards him and Cora – who’s sitting motionless in front of him, studying him with a curious expression on her face. It makes Derek feel like he’s dreaming. Leslie stops at their table and before he can think better of it, he half rises from his seat, cups her upper arm and swiftly plants a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips.

From the corner of his eye he sees Cora slap a hand over her mouth as she watches the whole thing, and he doesn’t know whether to die of embarrassment, kick her under the table, or both.

Leslie blinks at him for a second, because, no, he’s definitely _never_ kissed her hello before. But, he likes that she takes it all in stride; doesn’t do anything else but send him a small smile before turning to Cora.

“Hi, again,” she greets without the least bit of awkwardness in her tone, as she drops into the seat beside Derek.

And his sister – his sweet, nosy, welcoming, sister – responds in a comfortable voice like she’s picking up the conversation right where they’d left off.

“I’m so sorry, I totally didn’t think of the fact that you’d be working until early morning.”

Leslie grins at her. “Totally fine. This guy, here, has probably had enough of waiting until the afternoon for me to be alive, anyway.” Which – Derek hasn’t, but he doesn’t correct Leslie.

Cora’s smile widens and Derek rolls his eyes at her as he senses the excitement coming off his sister in waves. She bounces a little in her seat, swipes a menu from where they’re propped up on the side and lays it on the table between them.

“So, what do we think about nachos?”

 

-o-

 

They end up sharing a giant plate of nachos and two plates of quesadillas, and Derek is content to sit back while his sister and his… _Leslie_ chit chat about the most mundane things. Cora doesn’t ask about family and when she gets a vague answer from Leslie about what she’s doing in New York, his sister is smart enough to stick to more light-hearted subjects.

When they finish and exit the diner, Cora and Leslie both easily pass under his arm as he holds the door open for them. He follows them in a daze because he just finished having _brunch_ with his sister and his… _Leslie_ , and his phone hadn’t rung once! No supernatural creature had attacked them, and they hadn’t had to leave their meal halfway through to go deal with…anything.

“So, I actually have that thing this afternoon. Remember, Derek?” Cora announces, being none too subtle about the fact that she wanted to leave them alone. Derek ducks with embarrassment _for his sister_ as Leslie plays dumb.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, this was fun. Thanks so much for inviting me, Cora,” Leslie chimes in.

“No problem, and we should definitely do it again. Right, Derek?”

Derek sends a sheepish look towards Leslie and tries to swat at the finger Cora is currently trying to dig into his side at the same time.

“I will see you guys later,” his sister continues without waiting for Derek’s reply. Cora turns on her heel and throws a wave at them as she walks away. “Bye, Leslie, don’t be a stranger!”

Derek turns back to Leslie just in time to catch her smother a giggle with a smile.

“Leslie, meet Cora. My sister,” he declares fondly.

She looks up at him through her lashes, squinting a little at the bright autumn sun glaring down at them. There’s a thoughtful, affectionate look on her face as she brings a palm up to his cheek and drags it down his 5 o’clock shadow.

“Your sister is lovely,” she murmurs with a smile. “Now, come on,” she says as she takes his hand and starts leading him up the street from the diner. “It’s not every day that I’m awake by noon. And it’s _Saturday!_ So many possibilities…”

 

-o-

 

They end up at a flea market buzzing with people. Derek finds that he doesn’t completely mind strolling along behind her as she flits from one stall to the next, enthralled by something different every time she turns her head.

He catches up to her at a jewellery stall brimming with shiny things. Leslie holds up a pendant by the leather cord it’s attached to. It spins a few times before coming to a stop and he makes out the curves and lines of a silver wolf howling at a full moon.

“Got something for you,” she says in explanation.

She pulls the leather cord apart as if to put it over his head, but Leslie doesn’t follow through with the movement; meets his gaze instead and waits for his ascent.

There’s a warmth that sparks in the vicinity of Derek’s chest, and even if he didn’t already love the pendant, he knows that he would have let her put just about anything around his neck at that moment, no matter what it is. He thanks the universe that his g— _Leslie—_ has great taste, before he steps forward into her space and places his hands lightly on her hips, silently ducking his head with consent.

The scent of hazelnut and cherry blossoms engulfs him as she brings her arms over his head and slips the necklace around his neck. Before she can pull away, he tightens his grip on her hips to hold her still and looks down at her fondly.

“Nobody’s given me anything in a really long time,” he murmurs.

And is blinded by Leslie’s smile as she cups his face and gives him a small, gentle kiss.

 

-o-

 

They while away the afternoon strolling through the myriad of stalls, and when they pass one selling ice cream they each get their own cone because _then we get to try more than one flavour!_

She picks up an unused disposable camera for a dollar and snaps it in his direction before he can stop her. Derek makes it his mission to have at least two photos of them together in that camera before the end of the day.

It’s late afternoon when they come across a stall brimming with random items of clothing. She’s playing with a pair of red, heart-shaped sunglasses and a green boa when something behind her catches his eye. He figures that it’s probably still hanging there in the first place because it’s too small for anyone else. The sleeves look like they’re the perfect length and he just knows for sure that the cropped style would look great on her.

Leslie pauses in her theatrics as he reaches past her and takes the leather jacket down from where it’s hanging. She grabs his arm quickly when she realises that the jacket’s not for him.

“Whoa, no, Der—that’s too expensive, what are you doing?”

He doesn’t even bother to haggle for it because he’s so sure that it’s been waiting for her all this time. When Leslie pulls at his arm again, he lets her yank it back, because by then he’s already given the money to the vendor with his other hand and the jacket is hers.

“Why did you—”

Her question fades away when he takes the jacket and swings it around her, holding it there patiently while he waits for her to catch on. Slowly she looks around her then slips her arms into the sleeves.

And he was right, it’s perfect.

“You shouldn’t have,” she mumbles quietly even as she blushes with acceptance.

He smooths out the collars of her jacket once before gently taking the soft material between his fingers and leaning in to whisper against her lips.

“It was waiting for you,” he says with a smile.  

 

-o-

 

It’s almost dinner time when they get back to her apartment and he knows enough to be aware that she’s meant to start work in a few hours. It means she needs to have some food in her before the patrons at _Wolfsbane_ get around to buying her drinks. Which – well, he doesn’t quite know where he stands about that, but it can be left for another time.

They order pizza for dinner and maybe it’s afterglow from the bizarre events of the day but Derek finds himself feeling like he’s not quite ready to leave Leslie’s side just yet. He packs away the leftovers while Leslie disappears into her room to get ready for work.

It’s the first time he feels the differences between their lives when she appears in her bedroom doorway dressed in a slinky black dress, legs for days and cute feet encased in some strappy black heels. Her hair falls around her face in soft waves and her eyes are all kinds of smoky and intense. The tattoos on her arms and collarbones stand out against her skin and Derek has never before been so entranced.

He feels like the universe purposely threw them together so that Leslie could show him all he’d ever missed about being this young. There’s a jadedness inside him that doesn’t completely match his twenty-six-year-old self and it’s like Leslie pulls him out of that mindset more and more with each new moment like this.   

Derek blinks and tries not to stare but it’s already done and Leslie smiles at him knowingly. She knows he’s never seen her dressed like _this_ before.

“The dress code’s a little stricter on Friday and Saturday nights,” she explains.

Derek inhales slightly as he looks down at himself. He wonders if Cora had known where he was going to end up that night when she’d insisted that morning that he wear the Armani she’d bought him for Christmas instead of his usual go-to leathers.

“Trust me, you’re fine,” Leslie assures him as she goes to grab the jacket he’d bought her earlier from the back of the couch.

He huffs an embarrassed laugh at her. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he returns.

Leslie pauses to look at him thoughtfully. “You’re really coming to work with me,” she muses out loud. It doesn’t really sound like a question but he answers her with a small smile anyway.

 “I guess I am.”

 

-o-

 

They’re sitting in the back seat of a cab when he feels Leslie continuously shooting him curious, sidelong glances.

“What is it?” he questions as he senses her thoughtfulness.

“I have friends that will be there tonight, like…other dancer girls…” her voice trails off.

Derek turns to study her face and tries to gauge whether she’s actually worried about him showing up at her work place and meeting her friends. He’d never really considered introducing her to Cora before today and he didn’t think it was his place to expect any different of Leslie when it came to him forcing himself into more aspects of her life.

“I can drop you off at entrance and leave?” he offers slowly, prepared to do just that.

Leslie smacks him on the arm. “No, silly!” she laughs. “It means we’re VIP tonight. Are you going to be okay with all the people? It’s okay if you’re not.”

Derek turns to her and takes her chin in his hand.

“Les, you just had brunch with the only family I have left. I think it’s time I met your friends,” he tells her as he leans over further and kisses her on the mouth.

 

-o-

 

They bypass the long train of people parked outside the club entrance and the bouncer doesn’t even give Derek a second glance when the man notices whose hand Derek is holding.

The music engulfs his ears first before darkness floods his vision interspersed with bright flashes of different coloured lights. The crush of hundreds of different auras and scents becomes almost suffocating to him before Derek tunes them all out and hones his senses in on just Leslie.

She’s nervous for him. Keeps glancing back at him with worry on her face; knows that he’s not particularly into crowds. He thinks that she’s probably remembering how he’d stood back while she danced the day and night away at EDC.

It’s just hitting midnight, but the place is pretty full already and he’s glad for the excuse to let go of Leslie’s hand, step forward into her space and place his own hands on her waist. She leads him through the squeeze of bodies and towards some cordoned off, elevated spaces filled with tables and black leather couches.

As they reach the bottom of the steps leading up to what he assumes is the VIP section, a large man in a dark suit blocks their way. Derek stiffens but relaxes as Leslie bounces a little and waves at him.

“It’s okay, Abe! Derek, this is Big Abe,” Leslie screams over the music. “He’s our security,” she explains to him as she gestures out towards the upper VIP section where Derek sees at least six other girls already dancing and/or drinking and/or both. 

It is the first time Derek feels like he’s completely over his head and not exactly in his comfort zone anymore, and his grip instinctively tightens around Leslie’s waist.

“Abe, this is my boyfriend, Derek,” Leslie continues.

All other thoughts are sucked out of Derek’s mind when the word registers in his brain and he realises what she’d just introduced him as. Before he can fully comprehend anything though, Big Abe is unclipping the metal chain hanging across the bottom of the steps and Leslie slips out of his hands and into the VIP section.

Derek moves to follow her but stops when a strong hand lands on his forearm. He refrains from flashing his wolf eyes at Big Abe. He senses the lack of malice in the bigger man’s grip and he knows instantly that even if he never saw this man again, he didn’t have to be worried about Leslie’s safety here. Big Abe took his job seriously.

“Hey, no funny business, okay? These girls get a lot of attention here, I don’t want you causing trouble,” Big Abe warns.

Derek flashes him a non-threatening grin. “Don’t worry, man. I know what you do.”

Big Abe takes his hand away from Derek’s arm and offers it out for a handshake instead as he grins back with a nod. Derek gives it a quick shake before climbing the steps. He barely has time to study his surroundings before Leslie’s bouncing back to him. She takes his hand again and leads him to the group in front of them.

“Everyone, this is Derek, Derek this is everyone.”

Each girl comes forward one by one, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek as they introduce themselves; some with curious expressions and some with different levels of interest. Derek makes sure that he exudes an _unavailable_ vibe throughout the whole thing.

There’s another guy sitting on one of the couches with a drink in his hand and as Derek and Leslie approach him, he stands to his full height and offers a hand out to Derek.

“What’s up man, I’m Joey.”

Derek glances at Leslie, just visible over Joey’s left shoulder as they shake hands.

“Promoter,” she mouths at him with a roll of her eyes and a fond grimace.

Derek’s never been a social person. He isn’t at all familiar with the clubbing scene and hasn’t ever really had a night life aside from that of the full moon variety, but he knows right away that this guy shaking his hand right now – dressed in an expensive polo shirt and dress pants – is responsible for all the bottles of Grey Goose and Champagne dotted over each table he sees.

“I like your jacket, dude,” Joey continues.

Derek gives him a neutral smile, more than aware that his jacket didn’t have any distinguishing marks to show the brand he’s wearing. He’s no stranger to brownnosers and Joey just figured out that he had _money._

But it seems like Leslie’s no stranger to it either because before Joey can open his mouth to probably invite Derek to have a drink with him, she steps forward again and steers him back around until he’s face to face with a slightly older but no less attractive woman. Her blonde hair falls around her in natural waves and she’s wearing a green tank top and a fitted skirt.

She seems more subdued than the others and he realises why a second later when Leslie makes the introductions.

“Ramona! This is Derek, the guy I was telling you about. Derek, this is Ramona, she owns the place and she’s also our model manager.”

Ramona takes his hand in a firm handshake. “So, you’re Derek.”

“I am,” he replies with a cordial smile.

She leans towards him conspiratorially and mock whispers in his ear. “You must be special because _Leslie doesn’t bring boys here_.”

He sees Leslie roll her eyes at the statement but Derek can’t help but straighten up a little.

“Must be,” he replies warmly. He likes this woman already.

Ramona pats him on the back before flashing him a wink and offering him a drink. He accepts after a quick look at Leslie, who’s nodding at him encouragingly. Derek feels like the moment is so far removed from his normal, everyday life that he has to remind himself that he’s not in some warped, alternate universe and oh, that’s right, Leslie had called him her _boyfriend._

He takes a seat on one of the couches with a great view of the stage and notices that there are already two girls up on their respective podiums and entertaining the _Wolfsbane_ patrons. There’s a bottle of bourbon on the table in front of him and Derek doesn’t hesitate in taking one of the clean glasses to the side and pouring himself some.

Leslie drops down beside him, drink in hand.

“Should I stick to my day job?” she asks him. Her tone is teasing but he senses the anxiety in her. He’s surprised that she’s worried about what he thinks, and at the same time, he’s just that little bit more enamoured _because_ she’s worried about what he thinks.

“You don’t have a day job,” he teases back as he lifts an arm and rests it over her shoulders.

She shoves into him with a small shoulder then nestles deeper into his side. “I like it.”

“I know you do.”

“Do you hate it?” she asks in a small voice.

He smiles fondly at her. “No, babe, I don’t hate it,” he drawls soothingly.

Leslie levels him with an intense, shy, stare. “Say that again,” she requests, catching her bottom lip with her top front teeth.

“I don’t hate it,” Derek repeats.

“No, the other part.”

Derek knows exactly what she’s talking about but he lets another second tick by as he basks in the feelings of this whole thing being a long, epic, _surreal_ dream.

She’s looking up at him expectantly and finally he complies with her request.

“No, _babe._ I don’t hate it.”

She grins at him before giving him a long, drawn out kiss.

 

-o-

 

It takes a grand total of thirty minutes from the time of them getting there for Leslie’s girlfriends to be completely and fully aware that Derek was off limits - if not from Leslie’s signals, then from Derek himself.

An hour goes by and then another.

He finds it easy to relax especially because Leslie makes it a point to stay beside him or within his line of sight at all times.

At present she’s content to sit beside him, drink in hand, body moving with the beat of the music.

Someone offers her another drink but she refuses it and sets down the one she’s got in her hand. He watches her with curiosity as she plants a kiss on his cheek before moving to get up.

“Be right back,” she announces.

Derek grabs for her instinctively, hand loose around her wrist but steady all the same.

“Wait, where you going?”

She flashes a small smile and gestures to a girl with pink hair standing at the top of the steps and watching them as her body sways to the music.

“We’re up,” Leslie explains without raising her voice. “I gotta go Go-Go,” she adds, laughing lightly at her own pun.

That’s right, he’d almost forgotten that she was actually here for work.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll watch him,” Ramona says as she sidles up to them with two drinks in her hand. “Bourbon for Leslie’s man,” Ramona continues as she hands him one of the glasses.

Leslie gestures to him again that she needs to go and he gives her a slight nod as he takes the drink from Ramona’s hand.

The blonde woman takes the seat beside him and they both watch Leslie and the girl with the pink hair descend the three steps from the VIP lounge and head towards the back of the stage with Big Abe shadowing them.

“I wasn’t kidding.”

Ramona’s voice makes him look away from Leslie disappearing behind a black doorway. He raises his eyebrows silently and waits for the woman to continue.

“When I said she doesn’t bring boys here, I wasn’t kidding.”

Derek doesn’t answer her none-question and takes a sip of the drink in his hand instead. The bourbon glides down his throat smoothly as he swallows.

Ramona looks up as the lights dim and the crowd cheers. The MC rattles out an introduction, makes the crowd cheer and clap. He says something about checking out the club’s Facebook page and says something else about the girls’ Instagram accounts before he introduces them. Derek watches as the girl with pink hair and Leslie get handed up to the stage. Leslie rises smoothly to her feet, hands running up her legs, smoothing over her torso and swishing up to flick her hair outwards. Her black dress is gone and has been replaced by some black and red micro shorts and a matching lacy bra. She hadn’t changed the shoes and he’s amazed at how flawless she moves in, what, _five inch heels?_

And Derek realises that he really, _really_ likes watching her dance.

“I saw you two that first time,” Ramona’s voice cuts through the Leslie-haze Derek’s sinking into and he forces himself to look away from the podium and focus on the woman beside him.

“Yeah?”

“She was here for months before you, and that night was the first time I saw her genuinely smile.”

Derek’s brow furrows at this news and he doesn’t quite know how to respond to it so he says nothing.

“I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you but she’s been better with you.”

Now _this,_ Derek knows how to respond to. “Me too.”

She lifts her glass in a toasting motion and he clinks it with his own.

 

-o-

 

It’s almost 4AM when they get back to her apartment building.

Derek still feels like he’s dreaming. He doesn’t know if it’s from tiredness or the bourbon or both, but as they make their way up the stairs, he’s touchier than usual. He doesn’t feel particularly inclined to curb the instinctive way he grasps her hips, or the way he rubs his hands up and down her arms as Leslie tucks her back into his chest momentarily before continuing the rest of the way up.

She curls her fingers into his hand as she leads him to her front door.

They pause.

One, because this moment is farther than anywhere they’d ever gone before.

And two, she had decided not to bring a bag earlier because he had his key to her apartment anyway, and _you can put my ID with yours._

He moves to reach for it but before he can even try, Leslie steps into his space, gaze intense as she runs her hands down his chest. They glide slowly past his ribs and over his abs and then lower, until they reach the top of his jeans.

Derek’s breath stutters on the inhale and he forces himself to hold very still as Leslie’s palms run over the back pockets of his jeans and slides into the left side where he knows he’d slipped her apartment key earlier.

The warmth of her palm sears him through the denim before she pulls her hand out of his jeans and turns to unlock the door. 

There’s no question about whether or not he’s staying the night as the door closes behind them and Leslie throws his key towards the vicinity of the hall table before launching herself at him.

He catches her with a strong arm around her waist. Her arms hook around his neck and their mouths crash with the force of their kiss. Her breath is warm against his lips and it’s like he’s feeling two heartbeats instead of one, the way he’s so in tune with her. Hers is jack rabbiting inside her chest and he smells the sweetness of her sweat and the arousal in her veins.

His arms loosen from her waist and fall to her hips where they grip tight and pull her in closer.

“Der,” she mumbles against his mouth. “Is this—are you—is this…?”

He knows what she’s trying to say. _Are you okay with this?_

He fists the material of her dress in his hand and nods his head against her.

“This is good,” he murmurs against her as he swoops in again for another intense kiss.

“Stay,” she breathes against his mouth.

He nods again in silent agreement and unlike the last time, Derek knows that he’s definitely going to do more than hold her and kiss her.

 

-x- FIN

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Part 6! It's going to be a big one and will probably be the last one, and I will probably do the thing called Chapters, haha! I don't want to give anything away, but I will say that Part 6 will be in both Derek AND Leslie's POV. Yay? Nay? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. =)
> 
> Also, I actually did write a love scene but it was just for practice because I suck at porn haha! Let me know if you guys would like to read it though, I might be convinced. Might.


End file.
